


The Infernal Tune

by Mairi Nathaira (Tara)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-09
Updated: 2008-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-02 19:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara/pseuds/Mairi%20Nathaira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus hates Christmas music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Infernal Tune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dementordelta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dementordelta/gifts).



> Written for Dementor Delta who requested a drabble with this prompt: silent night.

Whenever it's the holiday season, Severus feels an overwhelming urge to punch somebody. December is his least favourite month since it's way too _bubbly_, and he hates how his house colours are mixed in with the Gryffindork's. However, for as long as he live, he will never, _ever_, like the bloody Christmas music that screeches around him wherever he goes.

He also cannot stand when his lover, Harry Potter, starts singing that infernal cacophony called music.

Especially "Silent Night".

"Must you sing that awful song over and over again?!"

Harry gives him a pout. "But it's my favourite. I can't help it!"

"It's bad enough that you sing these songs, but must you sing the song that mongrel likes so much and practically ruins it with his insufferable howling?!"

When he sees that scheming look on Harry's face, he senses trouble. He watches as Harry nears him, and he automatically backs into the wall. With Harry trapping him, he has no choice but to look up into the jade-colour eyes.

He takes a deep breath when he feels Harry's mouth against his ear. Those sinful lips whispers, "Then how about you help me sing an entirely different tune? You're the clever Slytherin. I'm sure you know of a great way to do that."

Just in time, he suppresses a whimper. He grabs the back of Harry's head and crushes their lips together. He hears moans and groans from his lover, embarrass that some of the noises come from himself. He quickly breaks the kiss and gives Harry a lust-filled look. In his silkiest voice, he says, "I'm up for the challenge. Bedroom. Now!"


End file.
